Elysium
by iennisita
Summary: G1. El cansancio solamente le permitió mirar por unos segundos, pero no le bastó más para que sus labios se curvearan en una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa... Megatron…


"_Así como las flores son endulzadas_

_por el sol y el rocío,_

_Este viejo mundo es más brillante_

_por las vidas de gente como tú"_

_-Bonnie Parker._

* * *

**Elysium**

.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo se rendía. Sus sistemas colapsaban. Sus componentes internos tenían tantos daños que muchos de ellos habían dejado de funcionar mucho antes de que recuperara la consciencia.

Encendió los ópticos, perdido entre las rocas, las hierbas y una alfombra de tierra.

No tenía nada de tiempo.

Uno, dos latidos… su chispa vital dejaba de pulsar, muriendo y reviviendo. Muriendo y reviviendo para llevarle y traerle del dolor. Dolor que por ser tan vasto pasaba a ser etéreo. Lo sentía en su pecho; su cabina había explotado. Energon, circuitos y componentes habían brotado como una lluvia de estrellas muertas.

Megatron tenía la culpa. Nadie más, nada más, que Megatron.

Pero no había sido Megatron. Sabía que jamás sería Megatron, aunque la necesidad de culparlo fuera también la necesidad de aferrarse a un distractor que le alejara del miedo, del dolor y la muerte.

Azul, morado y negro vibraron en sus ópticos; el cielo era una estela de hermosura, amplia y vibrante. Se respiraba la humedad de las nubes, la suave frialdad de las piedras. Sentía los cortocircuitos de sus heridas difuminarse con el cobijo de la brisa. Cielo para él solo. El horizonte abierto y resplandeciendo, parpadeando con crujidos y rugidos lejanos. Una guerra incapaz de opacar al cielo.

Pero apagó los ópticos.

Y escuchó el sonido.

Las voces de la guerra. Los gritos de la batalla. Las muertes entre el disparo de un arma y el estruendo de una bomba. Seekers; sus turbinas siseando. Tanques; sus rieles aplastando, sus cañones explotando. Autos, trenes, artillerías móviles; destrucción, destrucción, muerte.

La batalla estaba perdida.

La guerra estaba acabando.

Pasos.

De pronto pasos y más pasos.

Encendió los ópticos, ciego por los números, las ventanas y la estática. Sintió un acceso de convulsiones subirle por el pecho y estallarle en la garganta: tosió hasta que algo dentro de su pecho tronó y dejó de moverse. El vómito le inundó la boca y le resbaló por las mejillas.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Alguien se acuclilló a su lado.

Terror.

No opuso resistencia cuando le tomaron por los brazos y lo ayudaron a flotar.

Estaba flotando.

No tenía tiempo.

* * *

La tristeza contaminó su chispa vital. Sucedió cuando el cielo dejó de existir, esparcido en un molino de piedras, tierra y polvo. Pero también fue súbita, casi nula, al sentir que entre tanto material orgánico había algo puramente Cybertroniano. Una fantasía metálica, gris, tibia, que le arrullaba los sentidos y se palpaba sólida contra su mejilla.

Las rocas dejaron de existir detrás del filo metálico de una armadura gris; de un brazo poderoso y un pecho aún más fuerte que se ofreció a sostenerlo.

Starscream no estaba muy consciente para asegurarse de no estar alucinando… Si lo estaba, no le importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Levantó la mirada, dividido entre la estática y la brillantez de aquel cielo nocturno que creía haber extraviado en su viaje a la agonía final. El cansancio solamente le permitió mirar por unos segundos, pero no le bastó más para que sus labios se curvearan en una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa. _Megatron…_

Apagó los ópticos y se entregó a la tibieza del metal contra su rostro y de aquella fuerte mano que le sostenía del hombro, impidiéndole el descenso, aferrándolo a la vida con una necedad que su cuerpo empezaba a perder. _Agárrame, agárrame fuerte_. Tan fuerte como fuera necesario para ayudarlo a permanecer.

Un suspiro de aire en la cara le hizo escapar del sueño. Sus componentes habían comenzado a derretirse. Uno tras otro, deslavándose en una corriente fibrosa que le embotaba el estómago y le entumecía las manos. Estaba sobrecalentándose, pero el frío de aquella diminuta corriente le revitalizó los sentidos y le hizo buscar el sustento, levantando la cabeza para buscar sentirla de nuevo.

El aire una vez más contra su rostro. Frío, abundante. _Megatron._

_Megatron._

_Megabruto._

Sonrió de nuevo, agradecido por la posición de su rostro para ocultar su victoria y su desgracia. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el destino aún tuviera algo bueno para él. Aunque también fuera cruel, muy cruel, porque no le quiso dar en vida lo que si le daba al borde de la muerte.

-Te dije que era una trampa – musitaron sus labios por sí solos, con la burla y la vergüenza saliendo a borbotones de su boca. La primera hacia Megatron, la segunda hacia él mismo cuando las plastas de energon salpicaron el pecho de su líder.

-No lo conseguimos…

_No lo conseguí._

-Guarda silencio, bufón – la voz de Megatron vibró en sus audios, atrayéndolo hacia él, hacia su núcleo, hacia su vida.

-E-eres un idiota… te odio.

Se apretó contra ese pecho fuerte, gastando sus últimas fuerzas en sentirlo. Se iba, alejándose lento y suave de la vida pero también se quedaba con esa esencia de fortaleza y altivez en su memoria. No querría olvidarlo jamás, y para ello tenía que enfocarse en aprenderlo, en redactarse a sí mismo la nitidez y la dureza de la armadura que había protegido al conquistador de conquistadores, que había evitado que nada lo erradicara. Que le había dado a un Seeker la perfecta excusa para fingir que todos sus intentos por asesinarlo tenían que terminar siempre fallidos.

Su chispa vital dio un salto dentro de su pecho, y las próximas palabras murieron en sus labios, reemplazadas por un gemido de terror. Los rápidos golpeteos de su núcleo le zumbaban en los audios; su cuerpo luchaba contra la muerte. Su cuerpo ya no podía seguir luchando contra la muerte.

_Agárrame fuerte, por favor._

-Me-… Megatron… me… me estoy desac-…tivando – admitió con la voz entrecortada, gimiendo cuando las bruscas manos se apretaron más sobre su hombro y contra su espalda.

-Como siempre, Starscream, tus capacidades deductivas son sorprendentes.

Encendió los ópticos, aterrado cuando no fueron las piedras, tampoco el cielo, quienes le dieron la bienvenida. Fue una cortina gris de números blancos saludándolo desde el extremo opuesto de un abismo de oscuridad.

-E-es tu culpa – gruñó Starscream, arrastrando un brazo para aferrarse a alguna pieza del cuerpo de Megatron.

Encontró cabida en uno de los amplios protectores de cadera. Sus dedos se enredaron en torno a la pieza. Se la llevaría consigo si continuaba cayendo. Se pegaría a ella hasta que el descenso se detuviera. Se quedaría con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Ayúdame, ¿p-por qué me dejas así? – siseó, no distinguiendo entre los embates del dolor y las oleadas de pánico que poco a poco estaban deteriorándole los sus circuitos. – Ha-haz algo.

Ventiló una compresa de vapor caliente y revolvió algunos cuantos servos al no poder mover los brazos ni las piernas. Sus alas estaban desconectadas de su cuerpo y por debajo de la mano de Megatron contra su espalda sentía la presión de un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Ya estoy haciendo algo – espetó Megatron con voz áspera.

Y entre esa misma aspereza, Starscream reconoció algo más que no quiso mencionar, pero que tenía nombre y forma; estaba amoldándose a su malherida estructura, estaba fusionándose a él para impedirle que continuara desintegrándose. Era algo que estaba pidiéndole que se quedara, que dejara de caer, que dejara de morir.

-¿Qué? S-sostenerme aquí mi-… - se interrumpió para jalar una bocanada de aire y apretarse más contra su líder.

Cuando encendió los ópticos pudo volver a ver las piedras pero no se sintió reconfortado, los números en rojo que brillaban por encima de ellas anunciaban los inicios del desenlace. _Su desenlace_ – ¡No! ¡Ayud-… ayúdame, por favor…! Megatron, ayúdame –suplicó con voz desesperada, entornando los ojos con pánico.

Sintió una tensión corriendo como una corriente eléctrica a lo largo del cómodo cuerpo de su líder. Cada servo, cada conductor e hidráulico se contrajo en una poderosa compresión que terminó por presionarle con más fuerza el hombro y la espalda. A Starscream no le asustó. Muy por el contrario, le reconfortó el aliento de esperanza que los escapes de Megatron volvieron a soplarle a sus heridas.

-¿No lees tus malditos estatutos internos, bufón? – la voz de Megatron entró plana y menos hostil a sus audios. – mientras mi mano siga presionando la herida de tu espalda no vas a morir.

_No vas a morir. Me niego a dejarte morir._

El cuerpo de Starscream se tensó dos veces antes de quedarse laxo y sutilmente amoldado al pecho y a las piernas de su líder.

-Estarás recibiendo asistencia médica tan pronto como los Constructicons puedan llegar aquí. Ahora cállate, no gastes energía innecesariamente – la ruda voz de líder Decepticon lo arrancó como un zarandeo de las garras del olvido.

-Megatron… M-Megatron –balbuceó, asustado de pronto, soltando la placa protectora de la cadera negra para agarrarse a otra pieza de la cintura.

Megatron gruñó algo en voz baja

-Y-yo jamás… jamás te he traicionado – musitó Starscream en un delirio pasajero, dejando de importarle la cantidad de energon que resbalaba por su boca y se atascaba a caudales sobre el pecho de su líder.

La risa del Comandante Decepticon rumió como un arrullo infantil en su cabeza. Sin explicación alguna, le plagó de una felicidad casi dolorosa, intoxicante._ Hazlo de nuevo_.

-No, supongo que todos los intentos de asesinato y los complots para derrocarme han sido figuraciones mías.

Starscream frunció el ceño, pero la fuerza para contestar se escapó de su vocalizador y se concentró en ayudar a su chispa vital a continuar pulsando. _No te detengas, por favor_.

-N-necesitas… - aguardó unos segundos más, dando largas bocanas de oxígeno a través de sus escapes.

Los sistemas de enfriamiento de Megatron iniciaron a trabajar a doble potencia para ayudarle a conseguir aire frío.

-Me necesitas… necesitas estar alerta. Necesitas re-recordar lo que eres y… lo que son to-todos los demás – continuó con rapidez, temeroso de no poder formular las palabras.

Otra vez la risa ronroneando en su cabeza, manando cálida y apantallante del maravilloso pecho gris contra el que se resguardaba de la muerte.

-Estás… perdiendo el rumbo – finalizó Starscream, con el procesador plagado de zonas muertas y alarmas. El deseo por entrar en recarga se hizo irresistible.

Jadeó, restregando débilmente el rostro contra las placas pectorales de Megatron. Quería sentirlo. Jamás dejar de sentirlo, jamás dejar de oler las esencias naturales y sencillas de los solventes de limpieza que lo impregnaban; jamás separar los labios del molde áspero de la insignia Decepticon tatuada hacía tantos millones de años. Quería sentirlo, mirarlo, olerlo… recordarlo todo, cada detalle antes de que el cansancio lo hiciera marcharse.

-Vaya que has hecho un buen trabajo, Starscream – las imposibles palabras rebotaron en su apabullado procesador, confundiéndole, instando a su chispa a pulsar más rápido para generar más energía y continuar viviendo.

Se preguntó si estaba soñando. Se preguntó si en algún momento de entre tantos de silencio y palabras indecibles no lo había imaginado. Se preguntó si era posible que ya hubiera muerto pero su chispa se negara a abandonar su cuerpo para generarle ideas y fantasías absurdas como un medio de consuelo.

Y aunque fue capaz de figurar que Megatron tal vez se burlaba de él, un chispazo de alegría le barrió la desesperación del procesador.

-Sólo… me tienes a mí. S-soy demasiado valioso pa-para…

-Ningún soldado es imprescindible ni más valioso que cualquier otro, bufón.

Pero Megatron no lo soltó.

Lo mantuvo pendiendo vertiginosamente entre la vida y la muerte, columpiándolo con una firmeza autoritaria por encima del material que consideraba prescindible. Starscream dejó que los poderosos brazos de su líder le dieran una posición más cómoda que le permitió sacar la mano que había estado atorada entre sus cuerpos y los había mantenido divididos a pesar de la desesperante urgencia de Starscream por fusionarse al seguro chasis de su Comandante.

Ya no fue solamente su rostro sorbiendo las endebles partículas del pecho de Megatron. También fue su chispa vital la que palpó esa comunión y consiguió un poco de tranquilidad en medio de tanto esfuerzo. El campo energético de Megatron estaba en todos lados, pulsándole en los brazos, en las piernas, llegando hasta sus alas e introduciéndose plácidamente a sus circuitos.

Pero Starscream no encontró manera de responderle. La sensación de bienestar era tan poderosa que dejó de preocuparse por la muerte, más no de temerle. Se vio imposibilitado para encender los ópticos, mover el rostro y continuar afianzando sus manos al cuerpo poderoso de Megatron; sus dedos soltaron las piezas de su salvación y se encontró vacío y desolado. De pronto reunir la fuerza para mantenerse unido a él era imposible.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras, bufón? Eso sólo reitera que tengo razón.

Negó con la cabeza sin realmente moverse. Dentro de la bóveda de silencio en la que se había convertido su mente escuchó su vocalizador cliqueando en una lucha por reactivarse. Peleó una batalla siniestra y oscura. Solo, porque allá adentro no podía ser ayudado por nadie.

El soporte que Megatron le daba era el cimiento principal para que su vida continuara pulsando, pero no le ayudaba a combatirse a sí mismo, a renunciar al cansancio, a despertar y reenfocarse en esas toscas manos tocándole el hombro y la espalda, a escuchar el vocalizador de Megatron hiriéndolo sin realmente herirlo.

La mano le abandonó el hombro y Starscream pudo escuchar su lamento de decepción rebotando dentro de la oscuridad cada vez más cercana al estasis de emergencia.

_No quiero morir._

-Starscream.

_Starscream…_

Pesada, la tibieza de los dedos le palparon la mejilla, reacomodándole la postura de su cabeza y de su rostro sobre el vibrante pecho de gladiador, de invencible conquistador.

_No quiero morir._

La mano le aferró el casco con una delicadeza increíble en alguien como Megatron. Y le dieron el valor de esforzarse una última vez para escapar de la oscuridad, viajando a través de un túnel borrascoso en el que poco a poco pudo degustar el sinsabor del descompuesto mundo de un Cybertroniano agonizante. Se obligó a encender los ópticos después del retorno, encontrándose con dos brillantes llamas rojas que disiparon por completo los fantasmas de la estática y las histriónicas alarmas.

Un golpe en el interior del pecho le causó un estremecimiento.

-M-Megatron… - gimió, aterrado.

Ya nada era imposible. Por eso sofocó otro doloroso aullido de terror cuando la calma volvió a inyectarse en sus sistemas a través del plácido contacto de la frente de Megatron apoyándose en su frente. Megatron tocándolo, verdaderamente tocándolo.

-Megatron… - musito, ofreciéndole cualquier cosa a lo que fuera que gobernara el destino y la vida, a Primus mismo o incluso a Unicron, para poder mover los brazos y volver a unirlos al chasis de su líder. – ¡No me… no me sueltes! – le susurró con pánico al sentir que su chispa finalmente se rendía, que no podía seguir pulsando, que estaba dejando de pelear. – No… no me sueltes. ¡Megatron, no me sueltes!

Sus ópticos se ensancharon, desorbitados, y sus componentes cerebrales absorbieron a borbotones la cercanía embriagante del rostro de su líder, de su única conexión a la vida. – Primus… Tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo… Megatron… Megatron, no me sueltes.

Algo brilló en los ópticos de Megatron, pero Starscream desechó la sensación del dolor trasluciéndose desde esos maravillosos punteros de fuego. Megatron jamás sentía dolor, ni pena ni tristeza. Megatron jamás sentía miedo y se había sacudido de la compasión en el mismo instante en el que se erigió como líder de la causa más importante del Universo. No podía ser miedo lo que le miró en los ópticos, Starscream lo prefería burlesco e insufrible; imposible e inmanejable. Pero incapaz de comprender o sentir su dolor, de compartir su miedo… porque de lo contrario todo estaría perdido.

La mano de Megatron le dejó el rostro y le tomó nuevamente por el brazo, acercándolo más a él en un abrazo furtivo, exigente.

-No te soltaré, Starscream – escuchó la firmeza de esa voz inquebrantable.

Y Starscream confió en él con sus últimas fuerzas. Si él se sostenía a Megatron era posible que terminara por ceder y cayera; moriría. Pero si era Megatron el que lo sostenía jamás abandonaría su estadio. Jamás moriría.

Sus ópticos se apagaron. Su frente mantuvo el contacto con la frente de su líder hasta el fin de las Eras.

-N-no… no lo harás… – murmuró, quizás lo pensó… ya no le importaba.

El brazo de Megatron continuó aprisionándolo fuertemente contra el pecho de dios inmortal, terminando de unirlos dentro de la armonía de un solo campo de energía radiando para ambos. La mano que le apretaba la herida de su espalda se fusionó con su metal, se amoldó a cada una de las grietas, las raspaduras y las tomas vitales hechas trizas para extenderlo hacia el cuerpo de Megatron, comunicándolo con sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones. Como si se conocieran de toda una vida…

Starscream sonrió.

Ambos se conocían desde el inicio de sus verdaderas vidas. Desde que Starscream había comenzado a volar como un Transformer libre, desde que había puesto cada uno de sus servos en la línea de la verdadera transformación, del ensamblaje de un mundo nuevo, de todo lo que miles deseaban y por lo que él, ellos dos, estaban peleando por construir. Se conocían desde el inicio de la nueva Era, y Starscream apenas comenzaba a comprender qué tan profundo, qué tan vasto era el verdadero Megatron que con una sola mano le hacía pulsar la chispa.

No lo soltaría. Megatron jamás lo soltaría nunca.

* * *

-Starscream, te ordeno que continúes en línea – gruñó Megatron.

-E-estoy en…

Starscream murmuró una maldición y frunció el ceño, peleando por encender los ópticos en una batalla perdida. – ¿Por qué… tardan tanto?

-Devastator – contestó el timbre hosco de Megatron.

Devastator estremeciendo la tierra con sus pasos enardecidos, sus rugidos de guerra revoloteando en la brisa cargada de energon y humo. Devastator consumiendo el tiempo y la atención de sus cinco integrantes, los únicos que podían hacer la diferencia para un Seeker que moría. Cinco de ellos para salvar a uno o para salvar a cientos. ¿Qué era la muerte de Starscream comparada con la muerte de todos los soldados que perdería ese día si ordenaba a Devastator retirarse de la batalla? ¿Qué era de un líder que acunaba entre sus brazos a un único individuo, peleando contra la muerte para mantenerlo en línea mientras desplazaba a otros cientos que enfrentaban su exterminio en una lucha de pocas esperanzas?

La practicidad había decidido jugar en contra.

-D-Devastator – musitó Starscream, como si lo comprendiera pero se negara a aceptarlo. Su mente y cada circuito de su cuerpo unificando fuerza y resistencia para enviarla hacia su chispa vital.

_Megatron, tengo miedo._

La mirada de Megatron sobrepasó el borde de la lastimada ala de Starscream. El cielo en atardecer brillaba rojo de ira, relampagueado por los incontenibles embates de una batalla que para Megatron era insignificante comparada con la lucha de sus manos por mantener funcionando el cuerpo de Starscream, del traidor que jamás perdía la oportunidad de darle una puñalada por la espalda y autoproclamarse líder de lo que siempre había poseído pero por inmadurez no había podido gobernar.

Se veía tan apacible…

No supo en qué momento los resplandores del cielo fueron reemplazados por el rostro semiinconsciente del Seeker. _Se moría_. Starscream se moría en sus manos y él, que había peleado hasta ser un invencible, la raíz de la leyenda, no podía retenerlo. ¿De qué le servía el poder y la inmortalidad si no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como salvar a un soldado, _a_ _ese Seeker_, de la muerte?

-Megatron… - el murmullo le hizo entornar los ópticos y ver a Starscream sin realmente mirarlo. – Ya… ya no puedo más.

-No digas tonterías, bufón. La batalla está por terminar. Los Constructicons estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Te ordeno que resistas, de lo contrario me encargaré de darte el peor de los castigos.

Confundía el campo energético de Starscream con el suyo. Su dominancia se expandía sobre el cuerpo del Seeker, consumiéndolo, y confundiéndole a él sobre las diferencias de ambos. Pero temía dejar de radiar su fortaleza para verificar el verdadero estado vital de Starscream. Si lo hacía el vacío volvería a atraerlo, el calor volvería a devorarlo, el dolor a atormentarlo hasta que Megatron no pudiera soportar escuchar sus lamentos.

Starscream no había dicho mucho respecto a sus heridas, que eran muy serias y las había por todos lados… Nada que no pudiera ser reparado a la menor brevedad posible. Eran las líneas vitales de su sección media, reventadas por el disparo de un maldito con suerte, lo que preocupaba a Megatron; lo que su mano se esforzaba en presionar y presionar hasta que sus dedos habían dejado de ser suyos para convertirse en el máximo complemento vital de Starscream.

-Maldita sea, Starscream, nunca dejas de ser un estúpido. ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de cometer estos malditos errores?

Y la victoria le hizo sonreír cuando obtuvo un perceptible movimiento del ala lastimada. Los ópticos del Seeker parpadearon pero no lograron encenderse.

-C-cuando…

Suspenso.

Silencio.

Estática borboteando de un vocalizador dañado.

Más silencio.

Megatron lo sacudió tras sobrepasar el límite aceptable del silencio. Había muchas razones para que las palabras de Starscream no pudieran formularse adecuadamente. Ninguna de ellas le agradaba a Megatron.

-Cuando… - musitó el Seeker, alimentándose del aire expelido por los sistemas de enfriamiento de su líder – t-tú dejes de guiarnos a… a… - Encendió los ópticos pero no logró enfocarlos.

Megatron se vio reflejado en esos orbes rojos y sólo encontró miedo, no sabiendo distinguir si era suyo o de Starscream.

-M-Megatron… Megatron, estoy…

-¿Cuándo deje de guiarlos a dónde, Starscream? – presionó Megatron, volviendo la vista al horizonte.

No. No cambiaría estar en ese lugar por ninguna batalla, por ninguna victoria ni por mil soldados leales. _Esa_ era su guerra. _Esa_ era la peor y la más significativa de sus batallas. No sólo era su orgullo, era su chispa vital la que se negaba a voltear el rostro y fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con el idiota de Starscream. Le importaba. Le importaba más que nada en su vida, más que nada en su mundo.

Maldito Starscream. Maldito idiota.

-¡Starscream! – gruñó, reprimiendo los salvajes deseos por sacudirlo y gritarle a la cara que no era su derecho desactivarse. Esas no eran sus órdenes. Eso no era lo que Megatron había planeado para el resto de su vida.

No sabía por qué de pronto una eternidad sin Starcream era lo más amargo e imposible que podía imaginar. En donde se suponía que debía encontrar regocijo e indiferencia, se instalaba el dolor y el miedo. Tanto miedo que el propio temor de Starscream a morir era insignificante con el que de pronto colmaba la chispa vital del líder Decepticon.

-Cuando… - la voz de Starscream, rasposa y corrompida por la estática, le apaciguó al instante. No quería mirarlos, pero no pudo apartar los ópticos de los sangrantes labios y de las facciones tan serenas, casi muertas, del Seeker. – C-confiaste en mí en… en Iacon…

Los labios de Megatron se curvearon con una agridulce sonrisa. El recuerdo era grato, no así el notorio estado delirante de su Comandante Aéreo.

-Jamás he confiado en ti, bufón. No te hagas ilusiones.

-En…

Nuevamente el silencio esporádicamente interrumpido por las explosiones lejanas, que cada vez sonaban más tenues bajo los chasquidos de las pocas armas que aún podían ser disparadas.

-Starscream.

-…en la prisión… - tosió Starscream, y Megatron lo inclinó para ayudarle a expulsar el energon que le oprimía el vocalizador. – me p-pediste que… q-…que… Me-… Megatron… no p-… no puedo… ya no…

-Que nos liberaras a todos – añadió Megatron con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Y-yo… p-pude – Starscream suspiró de alivio cuando su líder lo devolvió a una posición más cómoda en la que su cabeza volvió a recostarse sobre el vibrante pecho gris – pude no… haberlo hecho… p-pude… cambiar la… cambiar la historia.

La intensa mirada del líder Decepticon no le causó ningún efecto, ignorante de ella por sus ópticos cerrados.

-M-Megatron… el… mis sistemas… - murmuró el agonizante Seeker, transpirando desesperación y miedo – nece-… ne-… mis sistemas… es-estasis… ya no… no puedo… evitarlo…

-No me digas que también vas a fallar en eso, pedazo de tonto.

El gemido de angustia que brotó de los débiles labios de Starscream hizo a Megatron estremecerse de impotencia y furia.

-T-te odio – dijo el Seeker.

Y el líder Decepticon volvió a sonreír, incapaz de sacudirse el oscuro sentido del humor de encima.

-Siempre nos hemos odiado, bufón.

-… no…

Megatron bajó la mirada.

-No… y-yo… yo… lo d-di todo… por ti…

_Lo di todo por ti._

No por la causa de los Decepticons.

_Por ti._

-Ya… ya no… importa…

-No vas a morir, Starscream.

Esta vez la sonrisa adornó fugazmente los labios del Seeker. Megatron jamás creyó ver algo tan hermoso en medio de tanto dolor.

-Creí… q-que eso… - El rostro nuevamente sereno de Starscream buscó volver a conjugarse con el áspero metal del pecho de Megatron, volver a sentir y a escuchar la poderosa chispa vital tranquilizándole los sentidos – eso querías…

El líder Decepticon bufó un sonido ininteligible.

-Si fueras un poco más inteligente, Starscream, te darías cuenta que es sumamente difícil reasignar toda la cadena de mando a estas alturas de la guerra.

Otra vez la misma sonrisa moribunda, los labios de energon curveándose bajo dos ópticos apagados, y una tenue risilla que repentinamente plagó a Megatron de una esperanza inexplicable; como un regocijo nacido del núcleo de su chispa vital reafirmándole lo que ya sabía: nadie moriría…

No. Nadie no. Sólo Starscream.

Starscream no moriría esa tarde. Su bufón no moriría nunca.

-Me di-dijiste que nadie… que yo… no… impres…imprescin…dible…

Era mucho más que imprescindible. Starscream era mucho más de lo que Megatron había esperado que alguien fuera para él sin importar que jamás se hubiera atrevido a reconocerlo con palabras reales. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos más conscientes eran capaces de computarlo con exactitud. Era su chispa vital la que lo sentía y lo gritaba. Pero Megatron había sido muy presto como para dejar que la desazón de un sentimiento no correspondido le nublara el juicio… hasta ahora.

-Sólo hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor que tú, bufón. Alguien que acate mis órdenes, no fabrique complots a mis espaldas y no me traicione – dijo con una mueca.

-E-eso… jamás pasará…

Megatron retornó una vez más al campo de la risa. Una carcajada ronca y larga, pero reprimida como un murmullo que sacudió con mano suave la mente de Starscream.

-Br-bruto…

-¿Esta es tu manera de hacer méritos para continuar viviendo, Starscream? ¿Insultando a tu Comandante?

Starscream tosió y abrió la boca, volviéndola a cerrar cuando el último cúmulo de energon resbaló por su barbilla.

-Me… m-me vas a… a ex-extrañar…

Inconscientemente, Megatron le cerró los dedos entorno del brazo. Después le colocó la mano sobre el audio izquierdo y le apretó sutilmente la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Ni lo sueñes, bufón.

-M-me... Me-… me amas… m-maldito in-…civilizado – gruñó el Seeker con los dientes apretados, su chispa pulsando extenuante, pero en su rostro dibujada la misma sonrisa burlona. – A-ahora s-sé l-lo… que… q-que lo ha-haces…

Se alejaba sin separarse de sus brazos. Liviano y fragilizado por su tempestiva llegada a tierra. Los dos inmóviles… Era injusto intentarlo todo y no poder hacer nada. Se le moría en las manos y no había ayuda posible para despegarlo del trágico acaecimiento de su chispa hacia el vacío. Megatron podía sentirlo pulsando lento, pulsando suave; despacio, cada vez más, mucho más despacio, con un ronroneo tranquilizador de turbinas y sistemas en crisis, una canción que sus audios protestaba como un reclamo tempestivo de la voz del Seeker pidiéndole fuerza, clamándole ayuda.

Starscream y su cuerpo sin calor, alejándose placenteramente de las funciones que le sobrecalentaban, despegándose de los sentidos cognitivos, las lógicas, los razonamientos. Starscream alienándose de su procesador físico para unirse a una mente etérea que Megatron estaba dispuesto a combatir con cada uno de los servos de su cuerpo para arrancarlo y traerlo de regreso sin importar que le declarara una lucha incesante al mismo maldito Primus en el proceso. Lucharía una eternidad contra un imposible si era necesario. Jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

-Si, Starscream, lo hago – reconoció con la voz más seca y al mismo tiempo placentera que los semiinconscientes sistemas del Seeker pudieron procesar.

-Yo… - balbuceó el Segundo al Mando mientras los ópticos de Megatron auscultaban la resplandeciente lejanía, donde una sombra pesada, un titán vencedor, estaba acercándose con pasos toscos hacia ellos – yo… ta-… ta-también… yo-… yo lo… sabía – cambió el curso de sus palabras, poniendo aquella mueca astuta que Megatron tanto odiaba y al mismo tiempo encontraba irresistible.

-Lo sabías – repitió sin poder evitar otra oscura sonrisa.

Los pasos de Devastator de pronto convertidos en truenos furiosos que desmoronan las rocas y sacudían la tierra. El rugido de una maquinaría poderosa embargó los audios del líder Decepticon, pero no fue suficiente para opacar la risilla burlesca del Seeker.

-N-no me iré… a… a ningún… lado. Nunca… n-nunca…

-Mmph, no podría tener _peor_ suerte por eso, bufón.

-N-nunca m-me… iré.

-No, Starscream. Tienes que saber lo que viene a continuación.

…

…

Fin

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Tenía que darme un respiro de tanta tragedia! Admito que estoy súper enamorada de estos dos juntos :-P


End file.
